theweirdchickenslikeusfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Beginning...
Title Reference: In the End. Song by the band Linkin Park. ---- A woman was shown on a large cruise ship. The woman had long brown hair that flew in the air with the wind. She had a purple headband, which matched her purple shirt. She wore a black jean skirt with grey leggings. "Millions of teenagers. All trying and dying to compete on this new season of Total Drama. Sadly, all failed, except eighteen lucky ones." she says. "My name is Jessica, bringing this new season of Total Drama, along with my other host, Jake, who should be here." she says. She then takes a purple cellphone out and dials some numbers. The phone rings for a few seconds, and a man answers. "Hey, Jess, what's up?" Jake asks. "Where are you?" she yells at him. "You were supposed to be at the docks an hour ago!" Jake is quiet for a moment. "What docks?" he asks. He is shown in an airplane, drinking a dark soda, reading a magazine. Jake has long brown hair like Jessica. He is wearing dark blue pants, with white tennis shoes. He has glasses, and a diamond stud earring on his left ear. He is also has a red sleeveless shirt on. "Ummm... maybe the docks a mile away from our apartment? I told you to be there there at twelve fourty five sharp!" "... Oh, docks? I thought you said Bronx. I'm on my way to New York right now. I'm on an airplane right now. Where are you?" he asks. Jess gets mad. "Ugh, I'm all the way in Maine. You need to call a taxi or something. We can't hold off the show for long. We've got eighteen teenagers coming to compete on this thing. Did you even read the paperwork?" she asks. Jake is shown with wide eyes. A flashback shows Jake getting the paperwork on the table. He doesn't even read it. He just signs it immediatly. "I skimmed." he says. Jess got fustrated. "I'll stall the audience for a while. You better be landing soon, Jake." she says. She hangs up on him. Jess laughs nervously. "Sorry for that, guys. Anyway, eighteen teenagers will embark on the journey of a lifetime! Every week, we will visit a location to compete in a challenge there. One team will win a reward, and the other will have to say there goodbyes to one of there own teammates. At an unspecified time, the teams will be over. Everyone will be on there own grounds. When the final two hits, they will either compete in a challenge or face... jury fury!" she says. The scene changes to her, at the front of the deck. "Like previous seasons, they will be able to use the confessionals. They'll be taken in this sound proof booth! They'll have nothing to be afraid about, mostly. But if they do, it's there own loss." she says. She then walks through a hall with a bunch of doors on the boat. "They will end up having to board here. Contestants will have to share a room with the same gender on their team. These rooms, not so good. In reality, they suck." A cellphone ring is heard. Jess gets her cellphone out and answers it. "Jake, have you landed yet?" she asks him over the phone. Jake is shown in a taxi cab. "Yeah, I'll be at the boat in twenty minutes. I got off the plane, and almost in Maine." Jess hangs her phone up. "Yeah, so he'll be here soon. But in the mean time, let me tell you more a bit. The thing about Total Drama is that the viewers like watching the conflicts arise. And the more conflicts that happen, the more viewers we pull in. Currently, we're number four on reality shows. We're losing to Surviving, Little Sister and The Astounding Race. Basically, it's war; between us and the shows. Oh, and the little brats we have to call our contestants." Jessica sees a taxi cab pull up at the docks. Jake gets out and rushes up the boat. He is panting. "Oh, hey Jess. How are you today?" he asks. Jess glares at him. "I'm fine too." he says. A black van pulls up to the front of the bridge to the boat. Jake and Jessica both look down. "Here is our first contestant!" Jake says, looking down. A boy is shown at the bottom of the deck. He walks up with two bags of luggage. "AM. I can do my own introduction. Say, this boat looks like it's three miles and four inches long." AM says. Jessica looks at a notebook. "He's right. Exactly right..." she says in a state of shock. "Right on the spot." Jake rolls his eyes. "Does AM have a buddy named FM?" he asks the audience. AM and Jess just look at him. "Jake... that joke... was just terrible. I mean, that's just so wrong. Like, you don't even deserve to host if you're going to make those jokes..." Jessica says. Jake looks down. A taxi was heard honking at the bottom of the boat. A black girl walked out. She wore a black dress, with gold cross earrings. She also had big black hair, and white eyeliner. She walked up the bridge, not looking excited about the trip. "So, this is where we live? On this crappy boat in this crappy sea?" she asks. "I deserve better." Jessica walkd to her. "Girl, we're traveling." she says. "Welcome to the show, Tyra. Pleased to have you compete." "I'm not pleased." AM says rudely. Jake shook Tyra's hand. "Uhh... yeah, what Jessica said. Hey, wait a minute... aren't contestants supposed to come in a black van?" he asks. The camera then shows the driver of the black van getting beaten by robbers and mugged. Tyra looked at the two hosts. "So, like, you guys are dating?" she asks. Jake puts his arm around Jessica, only for Jessica to push him down. "No. Just friends, that's all. And that's all we'll ever be." says Jessica. Jake looks at her. "What she said." he agrees. Tyra rolls her eyes. "Such freaks..." she says. Jake and Jessica both look mad. However, a car horn is heard honking from the dock. "So, introducing the next contestant," says Jake. "Paige!" This girl is shown being carried by two butlers up the boat. "Yeah, like, my name is Paige, even though you should, like, know, like for real!" she says, with her anger clearly being demonstrated in her bossy voice. AM pipes up. "And why should we have to know you? It's not like there aren't six billion three hundred thousand ninty four hundred and six other people." he says. Paige gasps in shock. "Umm... hello? I'm Paige Page! My family made OrangePages. You know, the telephone company?" she asks. A flashback is shown with Jake and Jessica throwing these books out of the apartment window. Back to the scene, Paige is still being held up by two butlers. "Slaves, put me over there!" she says. The slaves attempt to carry her to the side, but Jessica stops them. "Woah, you're not contestants," says Jessica. "You don't have a right to be on this ship. There is a lifeboat down there." She then presses a button, and the two butlers are thrown of the ship into the ocean. "They can't swim!" Paige says, looking over the bow of the boat. Jessica than looks at Jake, who whistles. "Go get them!" she yells at Jake. A floatie with a turtle on it then comes out of Jake's waist, and he looks at them. "Yeah, like I'm going to save two people I don't know." he says back. Jessica then shrugs. A taxi honk is heard, and another male comes out. The male has blond hair and a blond mustache. He is wearing a red shirt with red shorts. He also has white and red sneakers. "Oh my gosh, that thing is ugly!" Paige says, offending the red kid. The red kid walks up to the boat. Walking up, he notices the features the boat has, such as the Total Drama logo on the side. He walks up, and Jessica just looks. "Magikarp! Welcome to the show, Pokemon fan." she greets. Jake then looks at Jessica. "Since when were you a Pokemon fan?" he asks. Jessica rolls her eyes. "Since we met. Remember, you wore all blue the first day of kindergarten? I thought you were Squirtle because of your blue. A flashback scene shows the two kids walking into the classroom. "I choose you, Squirtle!" she says. She grabs Jake, picks him up, and throws him on the floor. Everyone else in the classroom laughs. Back to the boat, Jake is seen looking down. "I was a cute Squirtle..." he says. All the contestants laugh, including the Pokemon fans. Magikarp then pulls a lot of cards out, with some being blown away by the wind. "No! Those were my most valuable cards! I mean, I spent sixteen years collecting those!" he says. He then sighs, and puts his cards back in his pockets. "Who actually plays Pokemon anymore? It's just a bunch of Japanese anime used to make idiot kids buy products. It's nothing fancy." says Paige. Magikarp than looks at her with a dark, serious face on him. Tyra looks at Paige weirdly. "The boy can like whatever he wants!" she said. The taxi horn was heard once again, and another male came out. This male has white paint on his face, with long, greasy black hair. He has black eye paint under his eyes, with a black leather jacket. He carries a red guitar, and has chains on his black pants and black boots. "All about the black! That's what I like to see." Tyra says. "Black clothing owns everything." The boys walks up, not interested on a word Tyra has to say. "Felipe. Felipe Masterson." he says blandly. "Welcome Felipe! I love your music!" Jake says. AM looks at him. "Felipe Masterson; created twenty seven albums, along with sixty nine songs." he says. Magikarp studies him closely. "You look like the Rattata!" Magikarp says, pulling out a red and white ball. He then opens it, only for nothing to happen. "Darn!" Felipe looks at him. "Do you, like, have any chocolate?" he asks. Magikarp then pulls out one chocolate bar. Masterson takes a bite. "Mmm... nuts. I like nuts, bro." he says. "Wish my nuts had chocolate..." Jake says. The taxi is once again heard honking. This time, a girl walks out. The girl looks around. She was strawberry blonde hair, wearing salmon dress and a pair of salmon flats. She walks up the deck, ready to compete. "Oh, hello there." she says, with a sweet voice. "My name is Daisi." She then reached the others on the boat. "How do you do?" AM studies her, looking at the shoes. "Fine..." he asks. He then writes in his notebook "NOT TRUST WORTHY." Jessica pulled out a list. "I'm guessing you're Daisi..." she says to Daisi. Daisi then nods. Daisi walks up to AM. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll have fun competing, because you know, that's the reason we're all here." she says, sweet talking AM. "Yeah, uh huh." AM says, scooting away. The taxi horn is heard once more, and it stops to drop off the next contestant. The contestant gets out, looking unhappy. She has spiky brown hair that match her brown eyes. They show fire in her eyes, looking competitive. She wears a purple tank top shirt with brown shorts, and purple sneakers. Walking up, she looks unhappy. Everyone is shown scared of her. Jake is hiding behind Jessica. "Hi." Jessica says, with Jake holding on to her. "So, like, welcome to Paradise Seas!" she says. Johanna looks at Jessica's lipgloss in her purse. She takes it out and throws it into the sea, where a shark swallows it. "Umm... rude much?" Jessica asks, getting mad. "That was my limited supply BarbiePurpleLimitedSupply360 makeup!" "Actually it was ''BarbiePurpleLimitedSupply2- ''Ow!" Jake says, only for Jessica to hit him in the head with her purse. His purple makeup he had on got damaged. "Someone is acting like they're freaky..." Johanna says as she walks away from the freaky hosts. The taxi is heard, and the scene changes to one contestant getting out. The male has long blond hair. He wears a sleeveless shirt that had light blue on it, with an orange bobcat paw on it. He wears khaki shorts and silver shoes. The male walks up with a basketball in his hands. He dribbles it up, and throws it, only for it to hit Felipe in the face, although he has no reaction. "Hi," he says. "My name is Curtis." he says. "What a lame introduction." Felipe says. Jessica just looked around. "So, anything else to say before the taxi gets here?" she asks Curtis. "Yeah, so, I can't wait to compete, as long as nobody will get hurt, or anything. Cause, like, we don't need that, right?" responds a concerned Curtis. "If you're afraid of the pain, this is not the show for you." Jake adds. "What a wannabe jock. He needs to learn how to excerise." said Johanna, flexing her muscles. "Hey, let's not have conflicts. That makes it harder to win, dude." Curtis responds. The taxi car is seen. As it drops another contestant off, the man gets out, but falls down. He crawls without his legs to the trunk. He pulls himself up, and gets a wheelchair out. Category:Chapters